dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Yong Hwa
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung Yong Hwa *'Nombre:' 정용화 / Jung Yong Hwa *'Nombre chino:' 郑容和 / Zhen Rong He *'Apodos: '''Yong, Yong trasero, Congresista Yong, Busan Boy, Ace Idol * '''Profesión:' Cantante, Guitarrista, Compositor, Ulzzang, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yeoksam, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Biografía Yong Hwa nació el 22 de junio de 1989 en el distrito de Yeoksam, Seúl (Corea del Sur). Tiene un hermano cuatro años mayor que él. Se trasladó a Busán en 1991 (cuando tenía 2 años) y vivió allí hasta la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. Después de tomar su examen de admisión a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. Yong Hwa es ahora guitarrista, primera voz, compositor y productor del grupo coreano CNBLUE, tras el éxito de You're Beautiful, YongHwa debutó con CNBLUE. Mientras él hacia el drama, Lee Jong Hyun fue el cantante del grupo. Desde junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó una serie de presentaciones en conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón, antes de hacer un debut oficial el 19 de agosto de 2009 con el mini álbum 'NOW OR NEVER'. A principios de 2009, consiguió su primer papel como Kang Shin Woo en el drama You're Beautiful, drama que gira en torno a la vida de un grupo musical. En este drama, Yong Hwa interpreta el papel de guitarrista en la banda A.N.JELL junto con su compañeros coestrellas: Jang Geun Suk, Park Shin Hye y Lee Hong Ki. Su actuación le valió el premio New Star en los SBS Drama Awards el 2009, celebrados el 31 de diciembre de ese mismo año. En febrero de 2010 participó en el Reality de la MBC We Got Married junto a Seohyun de Girls Generation, formando la pareja YongSeo. Dos años después de su debut como actor, fue elegido como el protagonista masculino del drama coreano de la MBC "Heartstrings", donde compartía nuevamente protagonismo junto a la actriz Park Shin Hye. El drama fue emitido por primera vez el 29 de junio de 2011. En el 2012 hizo un cameo haciendo de sí mismo en el drama "A gentleman's Dignity" donde también participa su compañero de banda Lee Jong Hyun. Mientras sus compañeros se encontraban filmando sus distintos dramas, Yong Hwa participó en el debut como solista de JUNIEL para después tomar unas vacaciones donde escribió una gran cantidad de nuevas canciones para la banda. El 20 de enero de 2015 fue lanzado su primer álbum como solista titulado "One Fine Day". Este álbum cuenta con 10 canciones las cuales todas fueron escritas por él y en 5 de ellas hay colaboraciones, tales como la de Verbal Jint, Yoon Do Hyun, YDG, el guitarrista estadounidense Peter Malick y el cantante chino JJ Lin. Dramas *The Package (JTBC, 2017) *The Three Musketeers (tvN , 2014) *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) Cameo Ep. 13 *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Temas de Dramas *''You've Fallen For Me'' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Because I Miss You'' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Comfort Song'' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''A Song For a Fool t'' ''ema para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Promise (junto a Lee Hong Ki & Jang Geun Suk) tema para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Still'' (junto a Lee Hong Ki & Jang Geun Suk) tema para You're Beautiful (2009) Películas *Emperors Cook Up a Storm (2017) *"NEVER STOP" The Story of CNBLUE (2014) Programas de TV *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2018) Ep 520 *Party People (SBS, 2017) junto a Blackpink *Knowing Brothers (JTBC, 2017) junto a Zico de Block B *Syndrome Man (KBS, 2017) junto a Kim Hee Chul, Kim Min Jong y Kim Gu Ra *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) *Happy Camp (China, 2015) Junto a JJ Lin *Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep 242 junto a Lee Hong Ki de FT Island y Jung Il Woo *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2015) * Radio Star (MBC, 2015) *Hello Counselor (MBC, 2015) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) *Jung Yong Hwa Hologram's (Mnet,2015) *Day Day Up (China, 2014) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) *Radio Star (MBC, 2014) *Guerrilla Date (KBS, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep''' 186 con CNBLUE y Shim Eun Kyung *Golden Disk Awards (Mnet, 2014) MC junto a Min Ho de SHINee y Doo Joon de BEAST *Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN 2013-2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) Ep 127 y 129 *Moonlight Prince (KBS, 2013) Ep 4 junto a Moon Hee Jun y HaHa *Golden Disk Awards (Mnet, 2013) MC junto a Nicole (Ex - integrante de KARA ) *Invincible Youth 2 (SBS2, 2012) Junto a Jung Shin *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Ep 104 *Star King (SBS, 2012) Junto a Jung Shin *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) *Radio Star (MBC, 2011) Junto a Jong Hyun *Running Man (SBS, 2010-2011) Ep 7, 11, 17, 35-36, 72 -73 *Happy Together (KBS, 2010-2011) Junto a Simon D *We Got Married (MBC, 2010) Pareja Seohyun de SNSD *Music Bank (KBS, 2010-2011) MC *Star King (SBS, 2010) Junto a Super Junior, SHINee y F(x) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) MC junto Jo Kwon de 2AM y Sulli de F(x) *Night After Night (SBS, 2010) Miembro fijo junto a Uee y Daesung *Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS2, 2010) Ep 17 *Win Win (SBS, 2010) Junto a Siwon y Taecyeon *Music Core (MBC, 2010) MC junto a Kim Yoo Bin *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2010) Junto a Min Hyuk *Radio Star (MBC, 2009) Junto a Lee Hong Ki y Jo Kwon *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) Anuncios *'''2010: NII (Spring) junto a Yoon Shi Yoon *'2010:' Holika Holika *'2010:' Sony Ericson Xperia (X10) *'2011:' Bang Bang CF (30'') Con seo hyo rim '' *'2011:' Scotch Puree *'2011:' Suit House *'2011:' Hazzy Acc *'2012:' Bang Bang CF junto a Mon Chae Won *'2012:' Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1 *'2013: '''Prospect CF junto a Kim Yuna *'2013: K-Food CF *'''2013-2014: Bang Bang CF junto a Kang Sora *'2014: '''Shu Uemura Cherry Blossom CF (China) * '''2014-2015:' UnionPay CF (China) * 2015: SKIN79 (Corea del Sur y China) Videos Musicales *'2012:' Juniel - Fool (ft. Jung Yong Hwa) Discografía Corea Álbum Mini Álbum Álbum Live Single Japón 'Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones * 2016: Vibe - Passion Wage (ft. Jung Yong Hwa) * 2013: Juniel - Fool (Japanese Ver.) (ft. Jung Yong Hwa) * 2012: Juniel - Fool (ft. Jung Yong Hwa) * 2017: Ravi -Home alone (ft. Jung Yong Hwa) Conciertos/Tours *'Jung Yong Hwa 1st Concert One Fine Day Tour 2015' **'28 Febrero - Seúl, Corea - ''AX Korea **07 Marzo - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum Hall A **14 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka International Convention Center '' **19 Marzo - Hong Kong, China - ''Asia World Expo Hall **22 Marzo - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **04 Abril - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **11 Abril - Beijing, China - Beijing Olimpic Center **20 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Tien Mu Sports Center *'''Jung Yong Hwa Japan Concert "Summer Calling" 2017 **22 y 23 Agosto - Osaka - Osaka Festival Hall **29, 30 y 31 Agosto - Yokohama - Pacifico Yokohama **09 y 10 Septiembre - Chiba - Makuhari Event Hall **07 y 08 Octubre - Kobe - Kobe World Hall **20 y 21 Diciembre - Yokohama - Pacifico Yokohama *'Jung Yong Hwa Live "Room 662" 2018' **20 y 21 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **27 Enero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 10 **10 Febrero - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome Conciertos Participativos & Colaboraciones *YB & Bobby Kim Concert (28.12.14, Invitado especial) * IU Concert - Just One Step..Just a Much as That (01.06.14, Performace Especial) *Jung Yong Hwa Ft IU - Lucky - (23.12.11, Performance Especial, Music Bank) *Jung Yong Hwa Ft Seohyun - Bammal Song (05.01.11, Performance Especial, WGM) *G.NA Ft Jung Yong Hwa -I'll Back Off So You Can Live (16.08.10, Inkigayo) *CNBLUE, SNSD, 2AM, KARA- My life Would Suck Without You (07.08.10, Special Stage Music Bank) * 마일리지 (Mileage) - Yang Dong Geun "First Solo Album" (2015) * Checkmate - Jung Yong Hwa Ft JJ Lin "First Solo Album" (2015) Premios Curiosidades *'Banda Kpop:' CNBLUE **'Posición:' líder, vocalista, guitarrista y tecladista/pianista. *'Debut:' 2009 *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar Música, Tocar Piano, Guitarra y Componer *'Intereses:' R&B, Hip-Hop *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Japonés, Inglés (intermedio), Chino y Español (básico) *'Fanclub:' Emotional Angels *A pesar de haber nacido en el distrito de Yeoksam de Seúl, él se considera a sí mismo de Busán, porque vivió allí desde que tenía dos años de edad, hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. *Escribió la canción Love Light para su esposa virtual Seohyun. *Cuando Yonghwa y Minhyuk estaban estudiando japonés recibieron una llamada para audicionar en el drama You're Beautiful. Ambos audicionaron para el mismo rol. Yonghwa hizo sus líneas primero y luego fue llamado inmediatamente. Hasta cantó “Now or Never” de su álbum japonés, mientras tocaba la guitarra. *La FNC se fijó en él después de mirar sus fotos en un portal de ulzzang. A pesar de mostrarse interesados en él, YongHwa se negaba a un encuentro. Finalmente aceptó a audicionar e inmediatamente fue aceptado como aprendiz. *El 18 de mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show, un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en términos de ingresos personales y quedó en sexto lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki, IU, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong. *A pesar de que su primera aparición como MC fue considerada desastroza, YongHwa se ha desempeñado exitosamente como MC de programas musicales y de presentaciones de premios, además de ser MC en Music Bank en países como Chile y Estados Unidos. Por lo que actualmente es considerado uno de los mejores MC Idol's de Corea. *Es muy bueno jugando basquetball. También es habilidoso para el Snowboard. *En un episodio de “Entertainment Station” de ETN, Jung Yong Hwa fue votado como la celebridad con mejores genes, y ganó el título de “Naturally Handsome” (naturalmente apuesto). *Anteriormente a su debut, él ya había llamado la atención de las fans femeninas con una foto de él mismo en un centro de esquí. Como consecuencia era llamado “Chico leche / Milk boy”. *En una encuesta realizada por KpopStarz sobre los 20 hombres mas sexis del 2013, Jung Yong Hwa apareció en la séptima posición después de Niel (Teen Top), Jang Geun Suk, Lee Min Ho, T.O.P (BIGBANG), Kim Woo Bin y Kai (EXO). *JungShin reveló que su sobrenombre es "Congresista Yong" debido a la manía de YongHwa de dar la mano a todas las personas. *En el programa "Running Man" es llamado el "AS IDOL" y es también considerado el "octavo miembro", ya que es uno de los invitados que más veces ha aparecido en el programa y siempre se ha desempeñado muy bien en los juegos; tanto así que hasta el momento es el único idol que ha podido sacarle la etiqueta a Kim Jong Kook (EL señor Capaz) él solo y sin ninguna ayuda. Es cercano a todos los miembros de Running Man, en especial a HaHa. *El 21 de septiembre del 2014 realizó su primer fanmeeting en Japón, titulado "Sweet Melody". El anuncio sorprendió a los medios ya que fue su primer fanmeeting en solitario. Fue celebrado en el recinto Pacifico Yokohama. *Yong Hwa goza de una gran popularidad en China, tanto es así que a las 3 semanas de crearse una cuenta en Weibo, tuvo más de 400 mil seguidores en dicha red social. ocupando el primer lugar en la lista "'''GAON WEIBO CHART" por un año completo, lo cual hizo mover en el ranking a artistas locales del país como es Victoria de F(x). En la actualidad ha sobrepasado los 5 millones de seguidores y es apodado "The Prince Of Weibo" (El Príncipe de Weibo) en dicho país. *Se ha vuelto tan famoso en China, que puso como una de sus prioridades el aprender el idioma. Es muy amigo del popular cantante JJ Lin. Gracias a su gran popularidad ha grabado diversos anuncios, programas de variedades y cameos en dramas lo que le ha permitido estar frecuentemente dentro de la industria China. *Su primer álbum titulado "One Fine Day" estubo posicionado en el primer lugar de iTunes en 6 países de Asia; Hong Kong, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur, Taiwan y Tailandia. *Su primer concierto en solitario se agotó en menos de 5 minutos el día de su lanzamiento. *Por varios críticos de la industria de la música es considerado junto a Taeyeon de SNSD, los dos solistas mas exitosos del 2015, debido a la enorme cantidad de álbumes y sencillos digitales vendidos. *Se confirmó que dará el salto a la gran pantalla por medio de una película China "Emperors Cook Up a Storm". Trabajará junto a Nicholas Tse, Tiffany Tang, Ge You y Michelle Bai. *Se vio recientemente involucrado en un escándalo junto a su empresa y a su compañero de banda Lee Jong Hyun, por una supuesta manipulación de acciones a través del uso de información privilegiada. La investigación concluyó y fue absuelto de todos los cargos. *Es la nueva imagen de cosméticos de la marca About Me junto a la cantante, actriz y modelo Z.Hera. *Junto a su banda realizaron su comeback con el mini album 7°CN, que incluye seis canciones: Between Us, It´s You, Calling You, When I was Young, Manito y Royal Rumble. La canción que promocionaron fue Between Us, realizan do un MV, esta canción fue escrita por Yong Hwa en colaboración con Reinstein. Yong Hwa también compuso las canciones It's You y Royal Rumbler. *El 18 de abril del 2017 hará su segundo lanzamiento con CNBLUE, esta vez en Japón con el single Shake compuesta por él. *El 17 de enero de 2018 se revelo que Jung Yong Hwa esta siendo investigado por la policía por haber sido aceptado en la escuela de graduados de la Universidad Kyung Hee a través de un trato preferencial. *El 25 de enero de 2018 se dio a conocer que iniciará su servicio militar obligatorio el día 5 de marzo de 2018. *En elfanmeeting de CNBLUE este 8 de Marzo (Al cual Jung Yong Hwa no pudo asistir debio a su ingreso al servicio militar) se reveló que mientras el estaba siendo investigado, se la pasaba trabajando en nuevas canciones y regalos para sus fans, que serán revelados durante el tiempo en el que él no está. Un nuevo proyecto llamado FEEL THE FIVE "Y" Será lanzado. En mayo, saldrá a primera canción, "letter". *El 13 de abril FNC Entertainment anunció que después de completar las 5 semanas de entrenamiento básico, Yong Hwa fue asignado a la al 702º Regimiento de Asalto Especial en el Segundo Cuerpo, mejor conocida como “Unidad Fénix”, después de ofrecerse como voluntario. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Jung Yong Hwa 01.jpg Jung Yong Hwa 06.jpg Jung Yong Hwa 09.jpg Jung Yong Hwa 04.jpg Jung_Yong_Hwa_11.jpg Jung_Yong_Hwa_12.jpg Jung_Yong_Hwa_13.jpg Jung_Yong_Hwa_14.jpg Videografía '''Corea Archivo:Juniel & Yonghwa - Fool|Juniel & Yonghwa - Fool Archivo:Jung Yong Hwa - Mileage (With YDG)|Mileage (Feat. YDG) Archivo:Jung Yong Hwa - One Fine Day|One Fine Day Archivo:Jung Yong Hwa -One Fine Day (Lip Ver)|One Fine Day (Lip Ver.) Archivo:Jung Yong Hwa - Checkmate (With JJ Lin)|Checkmate (Feat. JJ Lin) Archivo:Jung Yong Hwa & SunWoo Jung A - Hello|Jung Yong Hwa & SunWoo Jung A - Hello Archivo:Sun Woo Jung A & Jung Yong Hwa - Fireworks|SunWoo Jung A & Jung Yong Hwa - Fireworks Archivo:Jung Yong Hwa - That Girl|That Girl (Feat. Loco) Japón Archivo:Jung Yong Hwa - One Fine Day (Japanese Ver）|One Fine Day (Japanese Ver.) ジョン・ヨンファ（from CNBLUE） - Summer Dream【Official Music Video】|Summer Dream Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista